The Justice for Parker Job
by Black Lithning
Summary: Tara calls Sophie after 'The future Job' because Parker refused to talk to anyone. Sophie comes back to help Parker but before she gets there Parker does the unthinkable and her past reveals itself. Now the team will help to get theire favorite thief some Leverage.
1. Chapter 1

In the Future Job we found out a little about Parkers past but it was a was a little sad that Sophie wasn´t there to help Parker to overcome the loss of her brother. So I´ll thought I´ll correct that a little and let the team help Parker to get her own leverage.

Hope you like it.

That´s my first fanfic in English so please be gentle with me ;) but also feel free to inform me of every mistake I have made, I want to improve naturally.

Disclaimer: Leverage is not mine and I make no profit with this story, just for fun.

**The Justice for Parker job**

Paris was her favourite place to be. The people were friendly and easy to work with, the food was fabulous, the shopping opportunities were fantastic and were could you better fulfil your desire for fashion than in Paris, the number one fashion metropolis? Even the sun seemed to shine brighter here than anywhere else and made her enjoy her shopping day even more. The little café at the Eifeltower made the best coffee in whole Europe and she always relished every sip of it. The cake the waiter brought her locked absolutely delicious and just waited for her to be tasted but the ringing of her cell phone seemed to deny her that enjoyment, but only for a short while, she would make sure of that.

"What?" it probably came out a little harsher than she meant to.

"Wow, Sophie, did I interrupt you by something?" The voice on the other line made her forget about the piece of cake before her and made her drop the fork.

"Why are you calling Tara, is everyone alright? Did something happen?" Pure panic laid in the grifters voice and Tara didn't need to be one herself to notice it.

"No, everyone is okay, no one got shot, kidnapped, tortured or anything like that, so no need to worry, your little family is still running around the Christmas tree." It wasn't the sarcasm in Taras voice that caught Sophies attention but the little pause and the insecurity she heard in it. She probably wouldn't even have noticed if she didn't knew Tara so well. It seemed like she wasn't sure if she should tell Sophie something or not, like she debated with herself.

"Alright Tara, what are you trying to hide? What happened? You better tell me right now or I'll "

"Okay okay, I should have known, I'll tell you so hold your dogs back." Tara sighed and continued. "We took a guy down today, a popular medium who took the last dollar from mourning people. A really bad boy with no conscience, he used cold- and hot-reading techniques for his little ghost show, like most of them, but when Parker an Nate were in his show he used it at the little one and said some interesting things about her past. A brother who died in an accident when they were younger, Parker taught him how to ride a bike and a car hit him." Tara stopped when she heard Sophie taking a deep breath an mumbling something like 'Oh my god!' but she wasn't sure because there were suddenly a lot of noises in the background. "She ran out of the studio and when we found her she was devastated, crying at the floor of Nates apartment and trying not to break apart, it was a heartbreaking sight Sophie she looked so lost."

"How is she now?" Sophie asked worried but seemed a little rushed as well.

"After we took that bastard down a little better I think, but the damage is done Soph. I wanted to talk to her but she didn't let me in. No one gets through her and I caught Hardison how he put some tracking devices in her shoes and jacket, he's obviously worried that she would run away but I don't know if he's just overreacting because of his feelings for her." The slamming of a door made Tara stop and after hearing Sophie saying in perfect French "To the airport please." She was sure that Hardison probably wasn't overreacting.

"Make sure she doesn't run Tara, clear? I'm on my way back, just make sure she's still there when I get there."

"And how am I supposed to do that we're talking about Parker for god's sake. It's not like I can lock her in chains or a room without a window! She would be out in ten seconds."

"I know that Tara okay, but please stay with her, sit on her back till I arrive, if you need to but make sure she doesn't run!" If Sophie didn't sound so alerted Tara would've laughed at the statement but obviously her friend wasn't joking. "I'll take the first flight back and will call you as soon as I arrive, make her stay!"

"Okay, okay, I'll try to but "

"No, not trying! Do it! Parker is very sensitive, child like in some ways, she could do something very stupid if she leaves." Sophie explained.

"Aren't you a little overreacting? Sure Parker doesn't behave like most adults but she still is an adult, she knows how to deal with things. I think you pamper her to much."

"Jack the Ripper and Ludwig II were adults too, you know. I'll rather look after her now than at her funeral. You don't know her like I do Tara, believe me it's no pampering, it's knowledge."

"Maternal knowledge?" The blonde couldn't hold that back but Sophie herself had to smile a little at the comment.

"Call it whatever you want."

"Good than I'll better chain your little princess to the chair till you arrive, so hurry up mother bear."

"Do that and Tara, thanks for calling me." Sophie said thankfully.

"There's no need for that, that's what you employed me for. Until later Sophie and don't break your head to much over Parker, I'll take care of her until you arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, you all really made my day and because I was o happy I've written this chapter faster than I actually planned. I hope you guys like this chapter too. **

**Again, please feel free to inform me of your opinion and every mistake I`ve made. ;)**

**And thanks again for reading and your support.  
**

* * *

"She won't make a difference you know?" Tara turned around, totally surprised. She hasn't heard Elliot come into the room, she really started to feel to comfortable in this flat with this bunch of thieves.

"Didn't your momma teach you not to eavesdrop other people?"

"No, she was to busy showing me in how many ways a knife could be useful." The hitter replied and earned a disapproving look from Tara which amused him a little.

"Why do you think that anyway? Parker trusts her, Sophie is probably the only one who can get through her now."

"Parker would call her herself if she thought that Sophie could help her. 'Find the problem, find the solution' That's the way Parker thinks. At the moment she is looked inside her own head, in the same situation when her brother died, there was no Sophie there to help her then so Sophie will not help her now. She will get over it the same way like then and come back to us as the crazy little thief we know." Elliot explained.

"And I thought Nate was the one who thought he knows everything." Tara commented and tried to pass Elliot who stood inside the doorframe, but he didn't want to let her get away without proving his point.

"Look, of course I worry about her, but Parker is still Parker. Sophie left us, left her, the reason for that is indifferent to her, at least now. Sophie left her alone which means, in Parkers world, Sophie doesn't want her. Believe me, Parker won't talk to Sophie when she gets here. Parker learned to overcome things herself and she will do it again. She won't show any weakness to anyone, god knows what made her this way but it was her way to survive and it worked. I've seen that myself dozens of times."

Tara smiled and touched Elliots cheek like he was a four year old boy who tried to convince her that he was a big boy. "My dear Elliot, that's the reason your a hitter and I'm a grifter." The hitter got out of Taras touch with a few harsh steps back and send her an questioning look.

"You have to learn a lot about people Elliot, first of all that people change, other people change them. From what I've heard, all of you have changed already. Parker probably the most because she was never a part of something like a group or a family, she is learning from all of you and tries to act a little more like you guys. Believe me, she will talk to Sophie."

"Never ever."

"Wanna Bet?"

"Sure, what do you want to present me?"

"Picasso and you?"

Elliot smirked. "Van Gogh."

... ... ...

Hardisons tracking devices were easy to find, he still had a lot to learn about how to trick a professional thief, but he would learn with the time, he was a smart guy after all. Obviously he thought that she would run away, what she will probably do but not right now. In a few hours perhaps but not now, she had to pull herself together first. Since this bad man told her he got a message from her brother Parker began to see him everywhere, smiling, screaming or just watching her how she watched him. His short blonde hair, which was always out of place, his big blue puppy eyes, his heart warming smile... so full of life... so alive. Of course she knew that she was just hallucinating, that her brother wasn't here beside her. He was dead and she knew that, she has seen it happening for god's sake, but in the short time when there was just him and her, she could forget all that, at least for a little while. She's seen him like this a long time after he died, even talked to him but he vanished one day and never came back until now. Parker missed him and was glad to see him again so alive and happy it was so different from the time she really saw him the last time, his little body covered in blood, the bike totally destroyed, one tire beside his little body which lay absolute noiseless on the street, his whole body unnaturally twisted and his smile forever gone from his face. All this pictures came back to her after this so called spirit show and she was glad her brother was there to overlay that horrible memory with his perfect smile he always gave her and just her. They communicated with there expressions, seldom with words, they weren't needed just like now. He wanted to calm her, to show her his real self not this totally wrong picture of him that she had inside her head right now. "I'm so sorry!" Parker whispered and looked him direct in the eyes and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. "It was all my fault." Parker screamed desperate. Now the boys expression changed, pure panic laid in his face when he saw her went to the window and open it. The prospect of the city was beautiful as always but Parker couldn't enjoy this like she usually did, she just took a few steps back, looked at the little boy who still was to shocked to do anything to stop her. "I'm so sorry!" With one last look at the boy Parker run to the open window and jumped, without a harness, without a rope, without preparations, she just jumped and watched the face of her little brother turn into pure horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK you all soooo much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. This chapter is really short I know but the next one will be a lot longer so I had to end it there if I wanted to upload it now. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Tell me what you think. Constructiv critism is always welcomed. ;)**

* * *

Sophie arrived at the airport 9 hours after the talk with Tara, it was full of people like usually, a joy for every pickpocket. Maybe she should get Parker here to cheer her up a little, she would love it. The whole flight from Paris she thought about Parker and her past. A traumatic event in her childhood would explain a lot of things in Parkers behaviour. The little girl build up a wall around herself so she would never get hurt like that again. This wall protected her from the world by not letting anyone in, the only problem was it didn't let Parker out into the world. With this knowledge of her past Sophie could understand Parker a lot better but it also made the thief a lot more fragile then she original thought. The medium made the wall crumble just by mentioning Parkers brother which means that she will feel the same pain with the same intensity like the day the accident happened because such a wall just kicks the pain out but the pain will stay and wait until it finds a hole which is has now. Poor girl.

She really had missed the little blonde, she missed all of them but Parker was special, someone to worry about. She wasn't strong like Elliot or could handle people the way Hardison could. She was intelligent, that's for sure but there are situations where Parker wouldn't get out with running, that's what scared her the most in every con. That one of them could get into a situation where their special skills couldn't get them out and Sophie wasn't there to help them. Of course they were all adults, like Tara said, but in a way the three of them were like her children and Sophie couldn't help but worry. She had to hurry the girl needed her. Hopefully Tara could comfort her a little or at least make her stay. Maybe her friend was right, maybe she did worry to much about Parker but well it was Parker. Sophie turned her cell-phone on `to inform Tara of her arrival and was shocked to see that she had 23 missed calls, all from the team, everyone except Parker. The grifter called her voicemail immediately just to hear four normally total controlled people stumbling over their own words, everyone clearly shocked and not able to form any clear sentence. The last call was from Nate and even if it wasn't very specific but it made at least on thing clear: something was wrong with Parker and she had to go to Nates apartment as soon as she got the message. That was all she needed to hear to make her run through the crowd and barge against every other person in her way. The shouting and complaining of the people didn't stop her, she didn't even really hear them she had to get to Nates place as soon as possible. Sophie had heard Nates voice so shaken before, just once. It was the night when his son Sam died. He called her because he didn't knew who to call instead, who would just listen and don't ask any questions. Something had happened, something bad and Sophie didn't want to know what, feared the answer but forbade herself to think so negative. In a few minutes she would be at the apartment and see Parker sitting there. She just had to believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all SOOO much for your reviews/alerts/messages and support, you have no idea how much it means to me! Unfortunatly I have my examinations right now, that's my lame excuse for not posting an update sooner. But they are over in a few weeks and then I'll have all the time in the world to write more. Can't wait for it.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. Feel free to show me every grammar and word error I made, like I said I want to improve of course.**

**By the way this isn't the big chapter I announced, I had to split it or otherwise I wouldn't have it posted in weeks. Now, have fun.**

* * *

The door to Nates apartment felt heavier than usual so Sophie had to use all her strength to fully open it. Fear of what she would find behind it almost took all her power away but she didn't allow herself to think so negative, in a few minutes she would laugh at her own stupidity, she just had to believe that. The taxi driver who drove her here even wanted to take her to a hospital because she _'looks like a walking ghost' _he said. A ghost would get to this place a lot faster than this man in his stupid taxi with his speed limits, not even for 500 bucks more he wanted to exceed them a little,

_'I'm sorry lady, but speed limits are made for a reason! I don't want to get in trouble or hurt someone, you'll have to wait as long as everyone else. If you have to be somewhere sooner, take an earlier flight, simply as that.' _Idiot! Why did she have to get at the only taxi driver in Boston who didn't want to earn some extra cash? Whatever! She was finally here, after what felt like hours and looked into the apartment that was almost her second home. The team sat on the couch, like she hoped but the joy she felt to see them again quickly disappeared when she noticed that Parker wasn't with them, not even Eliot, just Nate, Hardison and Tara where there and each one of them seemed so deep in their own thoughts, that no one even noticed her entry. Before she could make herself felt Nate looked up from his position like he has felt her presence someway and stared directly in her eyes. Sophie took a small gasp and had to take a step back when she saw the look on his face. She´s seen it before with him, it seemed that even the tear marks where the same as then, even now a few tears seemed to linger in his eyes and waited to for the permission to fall. To see this normally strong man so devastated brought tears to her eyes as well and she wanted to do nothing more than to run to him, hold him close and comfort him. She knew there where only a few things that could make him cry like that, his children. One of them was already dead, one of them was in the room with him and looked like he had been crying for hours, but the other one was nowhere to be seen. Parker, it was Parker, it had to be Parker. Something had happened, something bad and there had to be a reason why Elliot wasn't there as well, hopefully he was okay. What the hell could have happened in a few damn hours that would take such a deep impact on them?

"Nate what...where...who?" Sophie stumbled, the first time in years the grifter didn't know what to say and she hated the feeling. "Dammit! Nate say something!" The sudden devastated scream brought Tara and Hardison out of there trance and Sophie could clearly see in there eyes that they didn't notice her entrance until now. While Hardison seemed to ignore her and look back at the wall before him, Tara got up immediately and walked to Sophie. Tara was clearly relieved to see her friend again but she also feared the moment of Sophies arrival. She had promised her friend to take care of Parker and failed deeply, how could she explain this to Sophie without making her hate her? Before she could think of anything else Tara followed her heart and hugged Sophie as tight as she could and mumbled words Sophie couldn´t quite understand. Tara wasn't a very emotional person so her gesture didn't soothe Sophie like Tara hoped but if she was honest with herself she did it mostly to calm herself than her friend. Deep down she knew that nothing could comfort Sophie at the moment so Tara didn't even try. The lump in Sophies throat got bigger by the second and made it harder to breath. What happened here?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sophie! I didn't thought that..." but Tara didn't say anything more, she just couldn't and didn't know what to say either so she was thankful when Nate interrupted her.

"Let go of her Tara, calm down and let Sophie take a seat." His authoritative voice worded like a trigger to Sophie and she finally got into action.

"No, you'll stop! What the hell happened? Why are you guys like this? Where are Parker and Elliot? You better tell me right now!"

"Sophie you should listen to Nate and sit down, it's a lot to take in." Tara said as calm as she could but became silent immediately after she met Sophies eyes, there was no chance she could calm her friend down.

"I'll ask all of you one last time and I'll swear to you if I don't get an answer this time I'm going to force you. WHERE ARE PARKER AND ELLIOT?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Are the characters to much out of theire role or are they acceptable? **

**A review to tell me what you thought of this chapter would be nice, you have no idea how much I love them. ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: An update, a short one but an update. I hope you like it. THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, favoriting and following, it motivates me soooo much.**

**I'm sorry for the delay but I've written another Leverage story you should check out ;) but don't worry, they will co-excist. I try to update every story as soon as possible.**

**I know you want to know what happened to Parker so now, here is your answer. Please enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

"I'm here."

Sophie turned around immediately and saw Eliot, on the top of the stairs to Nates bedroom, slowly walking down. Sophies relief didn't last long when her eyes wandered over Eliot completely. He seemed to have aged for years in the short time of Sophies absence. It was almost like he was a shadow of himself, like he had seen a ghost, no, that probably wouldn't have affected him that much. Sophie moved her head a little to see if Parker would follow Eliot from the first floor but the grifter couldn't see her. Instead the rest of the team has got up immediately and looked expectantly at the hitter who now focused Sophie.

"Parker is okay. A few broken rips, a broken wrist, the head wound wasn't as bad as it looked in the first place but she still could have a head trauma so we have to wait and see." Elliot answered the unspoken questions the team didn't dare to ask. During his explanation his intense blue eyes never left hers and so Sophie could see behind the usually unreadable mask. Even if his voice was calm it was clear that Eliot was totally shaken inside, a mess to be exact, like the rest of the team. But there was something else in his eyes Sophie couldn't decipher yet, but she didn't knew what it was. The collective breathes out and _'Thank god's' _stopped Sophies tries to decode Eliots emotions and brought her mind back to the full meaning of his words and she turned herself back to the team.

"What does that mean? What does he mean? What happened to her? I thought you hadn't a job to do, that's what you said Tara, right? You said you'll wait until she gets better, so how could something happen to her? Damn why don't you say something?" Sophie screamed now, more desperately than before. She had a fear what the reason for Parkers injuries would be, it was something she had in mind since Taras call but Sophie tried to avoid the topic as long as she could. Parker was stronger than that, there was no reason to fear she would do something drastic. But wasn't this fear the reason Sophie came back in the first place? The fear that Parker wasn't as strong as she thought? The fear that the young girl would do something stupid if no one looked after her? Hopeless Sophie looked at her team members who all avoided her eyes and looked away at a suddenly interesting spot at the wall, all but one.

"Parker tried to kill herself by jumping out of a window." Tara answered and was ready to catch her friend who looked like she was going to faint any second.

"Hey, you don't know that, so stop saying stuff like that!" Hardison interrupted and took a step towards Tara to enforce his statement. "Maybe it was an accident." Tara stayed unimpressed from his behaviour and snorted a little.

"For Parker? Please! That girl is living on roofs and has jumped out of more windows than most people has looked out. How could that be an accident?" The young hacker really wished he had an answer to that question, a totally logical explanation, one that wouldn't mean that Parker had any intention to kill herself with this jump, but he had found no one, none of them had. Although they had been thinking about nothing else since the moment they found out. But all of them knew that, there was no need to discuss this with Tara right now, so instead of giving her a cheeky remark Hardison just mumbled something and got up the stairs where they brought Parker hours ago. He didn't want to leave her alone any longer, he needed to be with her and make sure for himself that Parker truly was okay, still breathing and soon waking up. So he took two stairs at once but turned around when he reached the first floor.

"I'm glad your back Sophie."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah you see I couldn't kill Parker, at least not in this story and until now...who knows what happens later.**

**Please tell me what you think.  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes an update! I finally wrote it down.**

**A little bird called yello13 asked me in her own, lovely way to do so and I couldn't resist. Without her I probably wouldn't have so fast. Thank you girl! You should really check ****out** her storys, if you haven't aleready, they are great and she gets better every time.

**Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites, I truly love them and they keep me going, as you see it worked.^^ I try to update sooner, I promise. On papr this story is almost done just typping it down takes so long. Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Silence nothing more. The oppressive sorrow consumed the whole room and made it impossible for anyone to say what they wanted, needed to say. There was so much that had to be discussed but they all seemed to wait for the other to start but again it was Sophie who couldn't take the atmosphere.

"Would one of you please tell me exactly what has happened? How could this all go so wrong?"

How could this go so wrong? That was a good question, Nate asked himself the same question a thousand times since he saw Eliot carrying a bleeding Parker past him and up to his bedroom to examine her, but he was the leader of this team and everything that happened because of a job he coordinated was his responsibility and he would take it, even if it means to incur Sophie's hatred, which he was sure he already had the moment she heard what happened to her favourite girl.

"You should really sit down Sophie, you don't look good." he said and tried to lead her to the couch where she had found them when she arrived. But instead of taking the well-intentioned offer, for Sophie it was just another trigger.

"I don't look good? I'm sorry that I don't jubilate if a friend of mine tries to kill herself, Nate. I'll work on my appearance for the next time." Sophie shouted at him and it seemed that she was ready to hit him if he said anything more.

"Jesus come down Sophie, I know your terrified right now, but this wasn't Nate's fault. That was no ones fault okay? We don't know what exactly happened, maybe Parker has an explanation for all of this! So lets see what she says when she gets consciousness again." Tara interfered but just earned an angry glance from her friend who now turned her whole attention to her.

"Lets make one thing clear Tara. You know Parker for what? Two weeks? And even you saw that she needed help, that she wasn't coping this problem. You called me to help her but he, HE knew her good enough to know how this would end." Sophie screamed angry and pointed at Nate.

"Stop it Sophie, he couldn't know it okay or he would have prevent it. We both know that so come down and listen to me." With one last look in Nate's direction Sophie nodded and finally sat down on the couch with Tara beside her who took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"After I called you, Eliot and I went to her room, but before we even entered we heard a lot of sobs and Parker screaming: 'I'm sorry', we got worried and ran straight to her room and Eliot took the door down and we could see Parker standing in front of the open window, taking a few steps back, running right towards it and jumping out of the window." Tara stopped her explanation to give Sophie the chance to take it all in. She knew how much this girl meant to her friend, she was like the daughter Sophie never had not even wanted, but found in the young blonde girl. The moment when Sophie called her and asked her to be her replacement in the team Tara knew that these people were special for her friend. There where dozens of grifter's out there who could do a simple job, but Sophie called Tara, her friend a person she trusted and loved. Sophie wouldn't risk loosing Tara by sending her to an uncoordinated bunch of thieves who just liked to play Robin Hood and she wouldn't want to waste Taras time if this wasn't important or call in the favour Tara owed her. Sophie Devereaux's friends always got the best possible protection, it didn't matter if the Sultan of Brunei sends some murderers after you, because you took some gold statues out of his safe during his faked wedding with you, a big mistake Tara will never make again, or if you just need someone to be there and look out for you. Sophie could always provide exactly what you need, when you need it or she could be what you need herself: a mentor, a friend, a colleague or a person who saves your ass just to lecture you later on your carelessness. But at this thing with Parker she had no control over and could do nothing to help her, a situation Tara knew Sophie hated.

"Luckily Eliot reacted fast enough and got Parker's ankle in time. So she crashed with the wall which is the reason she hurt her head so bad. She is unconscious since then." Tara gave Eliot a questioning look but he just nodded in approval, Parker still wasn't awake. "Eliot examined her and we tried to call you but got straight to voicemail."

Sophie took her head between her hands and tried to understand what Tara told her. Parker, her Parker, the little quirky girl Sophie loved so much tried to kill herself by jumping out of a window, something she loved should take her life away, ironic but very much like Parker. This damn psychic! If Sophie could do anything to make his life in jail any harder, she would. There where always some guys who needed money, had nothing to loose and loved to hurt people. She would make sure that he suffered, at least as much as her little girl suffered!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? To unrealistic? To sentimental? To much out of character?**

**I would like to know what you think and if there's a scene you'd like to read, just say it, I see what I can do.**

**Every mistake that is made is done in the true believing of the propriety of use so tell me if someting doesn't make sense or is wrong used.**

**Thank You!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys. I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner but I'm kind of hooked by the show 'Once upon a time' and 'Leverage' was on a long break and I kind of lost my inspiration. But now they are back and so am I. ;)**

**Thanks to yello13 for reminding me again and again that I still haven't updated and to wolfenstein who his still an amazing beta, Thank you so much! Of course I also have to thank all of the readers who still reading this and were also waiting for an update.  
**

* * *

"How bad is it Eliot? Any change?" That was the first thing Nate asked of course, always the practical one. Not 'How is she?' A prognosis, that was all he cared about. Eager for a time when she could jump of buildings and risk her life for him and the job again. He was so arrogant!

"No, nothing yet. She's still asleep. I'm not sure how long it'll be till she wakes up." replied the gruff hitter.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or at least let a medical practitioner look after her? Just to be sure." Tara asked.

"No there's no need for that. Eliot's practically a field medic anyway" Nate explained to the blonde who still looked very skeptical.

"Experience is the best medical school you can get." Eliot answered harshly and Tara didn't reply but she had to admit that she was a little impressed. "And I actually was promoted to field medic back in Afghanistan for a while."

"Eliot?" It was the first time Sophie said anything since Tara's explanation so they all turned to face the British grifter.

"In your honest opinion. What would have happened if you hadn't have caught her? Is there any chance, no matter how small, that Parker could have survived this by reaching the roof on the other side or catching the fire escape or something? Is there any chance that this wasn't a suicide attempt?" Sophie asked slowly, every word loud and clear, absolutely controlled. The grifter was going to lose it and they all knew it. She was forcing herself to hold together for as long as possible.

"I'm not sure. I can't read her mind Soph, maybe Parker had a plan maybe not, she's impossible to predict. But from what I've seen, there wasn't a plan. The fire escape could easily be missed in a jump. I can't think of how else she could have saved her self." The hitter replied upset. Parker was always so active and seeing her laying in Nate's bed with those injuries... it felt so wrong. A motionless Parker just wasn't right.

Sophie just nodded, she didn't need to hear anything more. In fact Eliot's face told her more than his words. He obviously thought that it wasn't an accident but didn't dare to say it out loud. He probably didn't want to believe it either.

"I'll tell you one more time! This wasn't a suicide attempt, are we clear! Wait until she's fully awake and she'll explain everything, you'll see, all of you." Hardison said and walked down the stairs to the group.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore!" Eliot growled and went to the kitchen to occupy himself and stop thinking, Parker would also need something to eat when she woke up.

Hardison just ignored him and turned his attention back to Sophie. "She's not awake yet but she talks in her sleep. I tried to wake her up and calm her down but it didn't work. I thought since you're here, maybe you could try it Soph."

"Of course Alec, I'll see what I can do. Eliot do you think we should give her more morphine to sedate her?"

"No, she has to wake up and we have to be careful with her morphine intake, it could mess with her system. Too much and it will slow down the healing process. I need her to wake up anyway to see if she has any other injuries I don't know about." the hitter replied while cooking. So Sophie took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to see the thief that became part of her family so long ago.

* * *

**A/N: Yes short I know but I had to get into the flow carefully. **

**Next chapter will be about Sophie and Parker if you want one.**

** Tell me what you think and If you think I should stop or if you're still interested in the story.**


End file.
